<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in the closet by batKree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974747">in the closet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/batKree/pseuds/batKree'>batKree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Trapped In A Closet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/batKree/pseuds/batKree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh goodness," Mira shakes her head, "What are we going to do now, Lucy?" </p><p>Lucy shrinks into the corner of the closet, attempting, failing, to put distance between herself and Mira, and groans, "Hide and go seek was the worst idea ever."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucy Heartfilia/Mirajane Strauss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in the closet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh goodness, what a predicament we've gotten ourselves into, huh?" </p><p>Lucy shrinks into the corner of the closet, attempting, <em>failing</em>, to put distance between herself and Mira, and she sputters, "Are you sure you don't have the keys to open this thing?"</p><p>Mira shakes her head, but the smile on her face is far too content, "It must've fell out when we're running away from Erza."</p><p>Lucy straightens her back, causing her head to bump against the top of the closet, "Ugh," she groans, "Hide and seek was the worst idea ever." </p><p>Mira giggles, leaning forward, and there's a light blush on her face that sends butterflies to Lucy's gut, "You have to admit the rush gets your heart going!" </p><p>
  <em>(Lucy isn't sure that's the only reason she's out of breath.)</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, yeah - but how are we going to get out of here now?" </p><p>Mira scrunches her face in thought, eyes darting around the closet, "We could try to force it open," she knocks her elbow against the door for emphasis. </p><p>Lucy nods eagerly, "Okay, on my mark - one, two, three - "Closing her eyes, Lucy throws herself against the closet, but there's a rolling of hips, and she tumbles, yelping as the doors fly open - </p><p>Then there's a tug on her wrist, and Lucy is sent plummeting forward.</p><p>Lucy fells air rush around her head as she falls, and her body stiffens when she hears a loud thump of what can only be the closet falling on its side, doors slamming shut. </p><p>Lucy's eyes fling open as she looks down, blue eyes meeting hers.</p><p>Lucy heaves,<em> (Mira looks so good under her)</em>, "Oh - oh, Mira, I'm sorry, let me just - uh - " Lucy tries to move, but stops when she feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist. </p><p>"Relax, Lucy," Mira coos, and Lucy swallows, "It's not everyday a pretty girl falls on top of you." </p><p>Lucy's breath hitches, her heart swelling as Mira hands wander up her back, "I - um - pretty girl?" she stammers.</p><p>Mira hums, trailing her fingers down Lucy's jaw, gaze lowering to her lips. "Maybe hide and seek wasn't a bad idea after all, huh?" </p><p>Lucy's chest tightens as she feels Mira's hand travel to the back of her neck, guiding her head down, down, until - </p><p>Lucy sees the glint of metal in the corner of her eye.</p><p>"You had the keys all this time?" </p><p>Mira freezes, her face turning a bright red, confidence now gone, "Well - I - I just wanted to spend some time with you alone and - "</p><p>Lucy presses a kiss to Mira's forehead, bringing her hand to stroke her cheek. </p><p>"How about you take me on a date instead?" Lucy sits up, smiling so wide it hurts, and grabs the keys near Mira's shoulder. "Now let's get out of here before Erza finds us." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ayo? miralu? in this economy? </p><p>also lets all pretend thats theres a walk in wardrobe/closet thing at fairy tail.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>